Rules :EN:
by Kagamichin
Summary: Sometimes they play one on one together. Sometimes day play one on one together and whoever loses has to please the other the way he wants. / KagaAo


**Title:** Rules

**Fandom:** Kuroko no Basket

**Pairing: **KagaAo (yeah you read it right, TOP!Kagami x BOTTOM!Aomine)

**Rating:** M

**Genre: **Yaoi + hand-job + blowjob = smut

**Summary**: Sometimes they play one on one together. Sometimes day play one on one together and whoever loses has to please the other the way he wants.

**A/N:** To _hyugajunpei_! Thank you so much for the prompt, and I hope you like it ^-^ (I take too long to post this prompt, so sorry!)

And that is my second time (i think) writing bottom!Aomine. (and why I still try to do it I don't know, I had a really hard time writing it REALLY HARD TIME OK?)

**Azarya** is a wonderful person and my lovely Kise and she revised it with all his love. So THANK YOU sweetheart!

**Prompt**: "Imagine that sometimes they play one on one & whoever loses has to suck the others ones dick".

* * *

**Rules**

It wasn't the first time that they were there facing each other, focused on the movements of each other's bodies, trying to predict the courses that the ball could take and trying to stop them all, blocking each other with arms, legs, everything that they could use in that moment. Their eyes didn't dare to miss anything; they couldn't allow any slip of consciousness, their minds needed to be only there at the park's court, in the movements of the ball, in the way their bodies moved and in the scores that they had to make.

They gave everything that they had in their matches. They played as if they were in a real game; they played as if they had something to lose.

Well, actually the latest part was somewhat correct, at least this time.

Their one on one game's rules were simple; as simple as the two idiots could think. If Kagami wanted to play in the week, he needed to buy them some Maji Burger at the end of the game. However, if Aomine wanted to play in the week, he was the one who would buy some Maji Burger at the end of their match. The rules were simple. Although today, a new rule had been settled. Whoever loses would be on their knees offering to the other, without complaint, a blow job.

How had that topic had come up in their conversation? Well, nothing better than a bit more pressure to make their matches way more interesting and making them play with all their effort. That was not to say that both had agreed immediately, Kagami was the one reluctant about it. However, Aomine needed just to mock the other, saying that he was too afraid and was sure that he couldn't win. And less than a second after the little speech, Kagami was agreeing with the new rule.

And now there they were, breathless, their heartbeats rumbling rapidly in their chests, the sweat running over their skins and their mouths were parted, trying to take as much air as possible. Their eyes were connected by a determination and intensity that if someone was watching, would say that they were about to start a fight and no one would be able to stop them.

Part of that was true. Their fight was about the domination of the ball, their fight was about who would get more points.

They were in a draw. Aomine had the ball in front of the hoop, bouncing it off the ground. This was the last score that he could do, it was his last attempt to win and the only time that he could get Kagami on his knees in front of him, sucking him. Yes. He needed to make this last score for his own sake.

Aomine couldn't deny that he was madly attracted to the redhead since the first time that Seirin and Touou had played. Maybe the first time was just admiration, because no one had done what Kagami did. However, after some one on one matches besides the school championships, the tanned teen started to see his rival a bit different, and now he couldn't deny it anymore that Kagami's attitude, behavior, abilities, scent, wild eyes, well-built body… Everything related to the redhead was making him feel on edge and shamefully horny to just think about the other.

But now Aomine had to focus. He had to score.

On the other side, Kagami was putting all of the stamina that he had in their one on one, even though the oldest was tired and his jumping power wasn't helping him a lot, but Kagami was still able to stop Aomine. Kagami wanted to stop Aomine. It was clear as water that he was trying truly hard to defeat the blue haired teen.

Nevertheless, Aomine wanted as much, if not more than Kagami, to win their match.

And finally Aomine moved fast and unstoppable as usual. The conviction that he would win and see Kagami's most lewd face was giving him such great encouragement and stamina, more than any other time. With a jump and a dunk he would have ended the match and he would have won. That was the idea.

Unfortunately, it was not what happened.

Instead of scoring, Kagami took the ball off his hands. Aomine tried to take it back at the very next second, but the redhead dodged the same way that the Touou player had in their first match between Seirin and Touou in the Winter Cup. Kagami dodged Aomine using some of his street ball skills. The next moment, Aomine saw the highest jump that Kagami has done that day, he tried again stop the ball, but it fell into the hoop and Kagami had scored the last point.

Aomine looked at the ball, he was astonished and only when Kagami hugged him by the shoulders, smiling like a child when he gets a candy, Aomine looked at the other.

"I won, Ahomine!"

Aomine came back to reality and his gaze at Kagami intensified, the same challenging eyes were back.

"Yeah, I noticed. Let's go to my place," he said and started to walk away from Kagami.

"Hey, wait!" The redhead stopped him by the shoulder. "You don't need to… do that!"

Kagami's voice was hesitant and his cheeks were getting a bit reddish.

"Do you really think that I'm going to run away now? I'm not a girl, Taiga."

"Of course you're not! But—"

"But what?" Aomine asked. He wasn't expecting any reply and with a smirk he added, "I got it. You don't want me to do it. Maybe you are the one who wants to please me."

Kagami's cheeks flushed as red as his hair.

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" He shouted. Their eyes were fixed on each other.

"So, let's be going." Aomine gave his back to Kagami, starting to walk in the direction of the station, but he looked behind noticing that Kagami wasn't following him, so he said, "If you don't follow me, I'll force you whether you like it or not. Or perhaps we are going to do it right here and now. I'm ok with any of the choices."

"SHUT UP! I'M COMING!"

**xxx**

All the way to Aomine's house was in absolute silence. Sometimes Aomine tried to take a look at Kagami to see if he could decipher the redhead's expression, but Kagami seemed to be relaxed and not even a bit nervous. He indeed didn't seem to be the same reluctant guy from a few minutes ago. Aomine wouldn't question that. And as soon as they arrived at his house and put their belongings in the nearest surface, the blue-haired teen pulled Kagami, without delay, inside his bedroom.

As soon as the door has been closed, Aomine pushed Kagami to his bed, lying him down and, without letting the other teen think about any escape, he climbed on top of him. The redhead moved backward a little when he noticed Aomine's approach; however, he was caged between the bed's headboard and Aomine's body.

The younger teen sat on Kagami's lap, letting their groins touch each other, rubbing their hips teasingly. A smirk appeared on Aomine's mouth and his tongue traced his lower lip provocatively, his eyes were locked into the reddish in front of him. The thought was neither scary nor disgusting to him. His mind had a clear concept that this time he had lost and the rules were simple. He just had to win next time, and he was sure that next time the one who would be doing everything would be Kagami.

Aomine chuckled with the idea and closed the distance between his and Kagami's faces; their noses were touching and they could feel their breaths hitting their skin, but what was filling Aomine's mind with an intense desire was the scent that he was inhaling from Kagami.

Aomine breathed deep and spoke in a low tone, "I'm going to do it now, Taiga."

"You don't need to..."

"Stop that already," he ordered, starting to open Kagami's pants, trying to pull it out. After a little help that Kagami provided, the piece of clothing was gone from the other's hips and thrown on the floor. Aomine lowered himself, positioning his body gradually between Kagami's legs, without diverting his eyes from Kagami's flushed face and wild red eyes. The Touou player slid his hand on one exposed thigh and finally took Kagami's flesh into his hand. The boy shivered with the slight touch on his covered manhood.

Aomine's smirk grew wider and that was all what he needed to know by now to continue what he was about to do. He was sure that Kagami was feeling everything, he was sure that the gorgeous teen under him wouldn't deny anything. Kagami's eyes had gained a different glint; a new and intense sparkle that crossed his eyes. The hands that once were immobile beside Kagami's body were now reaching for Aomine. One of them grabbed Aomine's short blue hair in a firm grip, while the other caressed Aomine's face.

Kagami smiled; a hypnotizing smile that caught Aomine completely in the warmth and seductive aura offered by the redhead.

In a fast and precise movement, Kagami pulled the other close enough to take those lips with his teeth, sliding his tongue between them and invading Aomine's mouth. The tanned teen was caught off guard for a second, but as soon as Kagami started to deepen the kiss, he regained his self-control, corresponding with the same hungry and ferocity as the other. With a firm hold Aomine took Kagami's erection in his fingers started to stroke it. The result was a stuffy and delicious moan from Kagami.

Aomine grinned victoriously. Kagami's underwear was being taken off slowly, but just enough for his hard flesh to be free. Aomine pumped it, delighting himself for hearing Kagami's soft and gasping moans.

The kiss stopped slowly, their eyes opened and fixed on each other's, and there was an evident unspoken question in them. This was their way to ask consent. It was what Aomine needed to proceed. And so he did, lowering himself again to finally be facing Kagami's erection. And one last time, he looked deep inside of the redhead eyes.

Those eyes were begging for it.

Aomine did not waste another second, letting his tongue slide against the flesh starting at the base and going up until he had reached the soft and sensitive head. In one movement, Aomine deep throated Kagami.

"Oh- Hmm-Fuck, A-Aomine!"

The moan was enough to please the blue haired teen. He knew what he needed to do. It wasn't as if he was a puritan or something. He had his experiences mostly with girls, but with boys had also happened two or three times. He knew what he was doing and his intention was clear: to please and be remembered by Kagami every time that the teen got aroused. He wanted Kagami to think of him, he wanted Kagami to look for him; he wanted Kagami to be his, and only his.

Aomine noticed the grip more evident in his hair, and now that hand was helping the younger teen to pump Kagami's flesh, dictating the rhythm, and the Touou player did as Kagami wished. Aomine's hand that was pumping Kagami's member firmly and precisely, slid down a bit, reaching the other's testicles, starting to manipulate and caress that region skillfully.

Kagami moaned Aomine's given name loudly. The tanned teen gave a brief look at the other's face, moaning with the gorgeous view, which caused Kagami to shiver and his body trembled, as well as his member. Aomine could feel the pre-cum dripping in his mouth and a shock of pleasure ran through his body directly to his own hard member.

An unexpected thought crossed his mind. In the next second, he had decided what to do and he would do that without worrying about anything.

Aomine took Kagami's flesh out of his mouth and stood up. Before any comment from Kagami, Aomine opened his pants, taking them off along with his underwear. The red, blurred eyes were on him and Aomine could see, in spite of the surprise in those irises, an intense look just like an animal preparing to attack its prey.

The younger basketball player grinned and gave the same look to Kagami, showing him that he would do it regardless the consequences or if the other wanted it or not. After all, he had decided that he was going to do that.

Aomine climbed again on the bed, sitting on Kagami's lap. The contact of their groins touched and made them both let a husky and deep moan out of their mouths. Kagami's hands reached for Aomine's sides, caressing the other's abdomen, sliding to his thighs and running back to Aomine's waist, where Kagami's hands held him and pressed his body down. The younger's hands slid along the other's body as well, grabbing Kagami's flesh once more, teasing him with slow movements. However, his teasing did not last, because at the very next second, Kagami inverted their positions, and now Aomine was the one lying down on the bed and Kagami's body was over him, rubbing their groins together.

Aomine moaned a bit louder, one of his hands reached Kagami's hair, pulling it, while the other one was in a firm grip on Kagami's arm. His face was in a pinkish tone, his lower lip was being bitten and his eyes were fixed on Kagami. Aomine's expression was showing not only desire, but also challenge. It was as if he was saying, "Try to make me moan your name and beg for more."

The redhead smiled proudly with what he had done to the other. He was fascinated with every single detail.

Kagami's fingers slid under the tanned body until they had reached Aomine's buttocks. With a grin on his lips, and without asking anything, he inserted one finger inside Aomine, who groaned. In less than a minute, a second finger had joined the first one. Kagami worked his fingers in and out, scissoring them.

Aomine gritted his teeth, he would not let any embarrassing moan let out, not yet. But those bright red eyes were staring at him with such lust, and something that he could classify as affection, that a very low moan escaped from his throat. And as a try to cover it he grumbled, "What are you waiting for? Do it already!"

The demanding command was taken as a serious order to be followed, and the redhead didn't wait any longer, he took his fingers out of the tight entrance and positioned the tip of his hard flesh in front of that so willing spot.

"There's no turning back, Aomine."

His voice sounded more serious than ever, and a grin appeared on Aomine's lips. He replied, "I've never mentioned anything about giving up, have I?"

Their speech ended there and the next thing that could be heard in that room was the whispers and moans from both of them. They were dragged to their own world, where only they could enter and delight with every sensation and feeling in there.

After this, nothing would be the same and they knew it. And they didn't give a damn for anything right now.

The moans increased and the tanned boy wrapped his legs around the other's waist, moving his hips and shocking them together, letting the sounds of their bodies fulfill the place.

"Ka-Kagami!"

Kagami's name came as loud as their moans, but it sounded way more pleasurable than any other noise that they were making. A shiver followed by a warm sensation took over Aomine's body and soon he had reached his orgasm.

"Hmm A-Aomine..."

Kagami grabbed Aomine's blue hair, pulling his head a bit backwards, biting the exposed skin of his neck and guiding his lips until he found Aomine's mouth, invading it with his tongue. The kiss didn't take too long, Kagami needed to breathe and his erratic movements were not helping him to maintain it. And with some more furious and skillful thrusts, Kagami's apex came.

They were panting, their bodies were still united and Aomine's hands were next to his head. They stayed like this for a few minutes, but soon Kagami started to move to the side, and at the same minute Aomine's legs wrapped tighter the eldest's waist, holding him in place. Kagami looked at the blue-haired teen, confused. However, Aomine's eyes were closed. A joyful smile formed on the redhead lips and he did not say a word, he just lied down again and rested his head on Aomine's shoulder.

Although, the younger spoke, "This is the new rule for our one on one." His short speech was imperative, it wasn't a suggestion. He had decided by himself that they would continue with this odd rule.

Kagami just giggled, nodding his head. He could handle Aomine's strange ideas. He could also sleep like this from time to time, because Aomine's body was just as if it has been made to be his, to always be with him.


End file.
